Mine
by Imjustlikeyou12
Summary: Dip -DamienxPip- Just a weird song fanfic. -Mustasch - Mine- Warning for blood and... weirdness...


**This is my first song fanfic I have ever done, and it totally sucks! _ **

**I don't know where I get my stupid ideas from, and I keep asking myself why I write weird stuff... I guess it's fun! :D**

**So, the song I used is _Mine_ by a Swedish band called _Mustasch_. **

**I'm sorry if my english is bad!**

_**Mine**_

I leaned down and slowly, slowly licked away the blood from the open wound from my dearest's neck. It was a salt, but yet bitter taste that embraced my tongue. My dearest Pip moaned in pain when my tongue found its way down in the wound, carefully letting the tip touch the flesh. Under me Pips body were shaking, and he was sweating even though he's skin was cold as ice. I let my tongue back into my own mouth and lifted my head, looking at Pip's face. He's eyes were blindfolded and his bottom lip trembled. I coved it with my own burning lips. "I won't stop even if you beg me to. I'm not that nice." I grinned.

_**I've been disowned, yes I was alone**_

_**But I tell you now baby that's cool**_

_**I have reached the point, where there is do or don't**_

_**And I know you have been there too**_

_**Get ready, get ready, get ready to go**_

Pip's hands were tied up in the bed we were lying on. His bare skin was so pale in the moonlight coming from the window. The wound on the neck were about to close slowly, and the blood flow had stopped.

I let my hands travel over his body, sometimes scratching my sharp nails over his stomach and chest. My red eyes saw how he bit his lip to not scream. And that made me keep on drawing lines over his body. When I by accident hit his nipple he gasped in pain.

"Damien!"

_**I have learned a million times**_

_**That a race ain't run until the racing been done**_

_**I'm victourious you better face down**_

_**Mine, mine, mine, mine**_

"I'm not sorry." I said and lowered my head and licked the tiny wound I'd made on the nipple, but didn't feel any blood taste this time. With small moves I circled around it with the tip of my tongue before I started to suck slowly with my mouth.

Two of my fingers on the left hand pinched the other, unhurt nipple. Pip whined. Yes, I was hurting him, but both of us knew that he liked it.

_**I have learned a million times**_

_**That a race ain't run until the racing been done**_

_**I'm victourious you better face down**_

_**Mine, mine, mine**_

_**The victory is mine**_

With my free hand I searched for the wound in the neck again. I stroke the scab with my finger tips, and then I used my nails to open the wound again. The blood came quickly and ran over. I sat up, cupping my hand under the wound to collect the blood.

Pip was crying. His tears slide down his cheeks, making uneven patterns.

_**There ain't nobody, there ain't nobody,**_

_**There ain't nobody like me**_

_**Can't somebody just, can't somebody,**_

_**Can't somebody just see**_

I dipped my index finger in the blood I had collected and lead it to Pips face. "Open your mouth." I commanded and so he did. I put my finger in his mouth and commanded him to suck. His lips caught my finger and begun sucking. After a few seconds his own tongue licked away the rest of his own blood. I pulled out my finger again, and helped my dearest to sit up as best as he could with his hands tied up, with my arm around his shoulders.

_**I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready to go**_

I lead my cupped hand filled with a few milliliters of blood to Pips mouth.

"Drink." I said. Pip nodded and opened his mouth. I slowly leaned my hand so the blood ran down in my dearest throat, even though it wasn't much. When he was done I dried my hand on the sheets.

_**I have learned a million times**_

_**That a race ain't run until the racing been down**_

_**I'm victourious you better face down**_

_**Mine, mine, mine**_

We locked our lips together. Pip didn't even try to think about fighting for dominance, he let me take care of it. My hands rested on his wet cheeks and he fell slowly back on the bed again. Our lips broke apart.

"Please, Damien." He said.

_**I have learned a million times**_

_**That a race ain't run until the racing been done**_

_**I'm victourious you better face down**_

_**Mine, mine, mine**_

_**The victory is mine**_

"What, my dear?" I asked. My forehead rested on his and I closed my eyes.

"Please, I-I want to see you."

He laughed a little, kissing his nose and slowly undid the blindfold and threw it away.

His eyes were closed at first, but then he slowly opened them. His light blue eyes looked at me so kind. He was not scared of me, like everyone else was. Pip was different from anybody I have ever known. He's eyes did not lie.

_**I have learned a million times**_

_**That a race ain't runt until the racing been done**_

_**I'm victourious you better face down**_

_'**Cause it's mine, mine, mine, mine**_

_Loving. _

I leaned down and kissed his eyelid as he closed it. As I pulled back I untied his arms from the rope. He wrapped his thin arms around me digging his own nails into my back. He rested his head on my shoulder.

_**I have learned a million times**_

_**That a race ain't run until the racing been done**_

_**I'm victourious you better face down**_

_'**Cause it's mine, mine, mine, mine**_

_**Mine-**_

_Pain._

We both loved the pain. I, as the son of the Devil, didn't love anything else. I still wonder why Pip loved it. He is not that kind of person at all. He's a shy and good person, but still no one wanted him. Except from me. I wanted him so badly I couldn't control myself.

_**I have learned a million times**_

_**That a race ain't run until the racing been done**_

_**I'm victourious you better face down**_

_**Mine, mine, mine**_

I forcefully pushed him on his back again. Leaning down to bite his bottom lip and slowly kiss him down his jaw line, down the unhurt side of the neck, down over his chest, the stomach. Lifting his left leg, licking and sucking on his thigh while I hear him moan softly and I started making new lines with my nails on his legs.

_**I have learned a million time**_

_**That a race ain't run until the racing been done**_

_**I'm victourious you better face down**_

_**Mine, mine, mine**_

"And we haven't even started…" I said, looking up to meet Pips blue eyes.

"What are you waiting for then, Damien?" He asked. I just smiled, pulling myself up and kissing him for a long time, making sure I had explored every part of his mouth. I slowly pulled away, whispered in his ear: "You belong to me until the end of forever."

_**The victory is mine**_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! ^^ Please review before you leave.**


End file.
